


It's Been A While

by firequakes



Series: boarding school blues. [4]
Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon and Jieun meet up again four years after high school.





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [you're fine as you are](http://weheartit.com/entry/2607315)

-  
  
  
  


  
"You look beautiful," are the first words out of Jieun's mouth when she and Jiyeon meet again after 4 years of not seeing each other. "You look so grown-up."

And Jieun thinks that Jiyeon really does look like a really beautiful, really gorgeous,  _really really_  elegant young woman now, and she feels small in comparison. She wonders why she even thought it would be a good idea to meet up with her high school roommate.

And then Jiyeon smiles at her, so bright and sincere, and Jieun remembers why Jiyeon was (still  _is_ , if she's going to be honest) her favorite secret from high school.

"So do you, Jieunnie," Jiyeon says to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

 

They go out and get dinner at a traditional Korean restaurant because it's what Jiyeon is craving for, and Jiyeon has always been the more enthusiastic one when it came to food so Jieun just goes along. They reminisce about high school— the teachers, their classmates, the actual classes. Jiyeon even brings Youngbae up, which just makes Jieun laugh out really loudly.

She isn't sure how to tell Jiyeon that she's not interested in Youngbae anymore, that there's no way she can ever be interested in anyone like Youngbae ever again. She's not even sure if she  _should_  tell Jiyeon that she's into  _girls_  now.

But then the topic jumps, and suddenly they're talking about college, and meeting new people in college. Jiyeon is so enthusiastic in relating her life, that it rubs off a little on Jieun and she gets doubly enthusiastic herself talking about all the classes she took at  _her_ university.

"I really missed you," Jiyeon repeats at least a few more times during the night.

But there is never any mention about all the late night kisses from high school, ranging from soft and curious, to eager and wanting so much more.

This is why Jieun has no idea how they got from that, to here, in her apartment (just three blocks away from the job she just started, teaching at an elementary school), Jiyeon half-drunk, with Jieun not entirely sober herself. 

Jiyeon is standing really really close to her, and Jieun can smell the soju on her breath as she giggles uncontrollably, her hand going gently up and down Jieun's arm. Jieun is giggling herself, a little nervously, and she just really wants to bridge that one inch gap between their lips— maybe she can simply blame it on the alcohol the next day, instead of the fact that she's been dreaming of doing this again for the past four years now.

"Jieun," Jiyeon whispers.

"Mm," Jieun squeaks.

Then they're kissing, and it's even better than Jieun remembers. Jiyeon is nibbling at her lower lip, trying to gain her tongue some access into Jieun's mouth, which Jieun readily allows. Her breathing is heavy, and she can't believe that this is really happening.

"I missed you," Jiyeon repeats for what must be the hundredth time already that night.

"Me too," Jieun murmurs, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning Jiyeon's blouse— maybe she is actually more sober than she thinks she is, if she can still patiently do this.

Jieun tugs at Jiyeon's collar, and then gently shrugs the garment off the other girl; Jiyeon's skin is smooth under her touch, and Jieun can't help but caress Jiyeon's collarbone-- she finds them so fucking sexy.

Jiyeon takes Jieun's hands, and threads their fingers together, pulling Jieun towards her as she backs up towards Jieun's bed. Jiyeon smiles at Jieun when the back of her calves hit the mattress, and for some reason, it makes the hairs on Jieun's neck stand up.

She had a girlfriend once before, and they had lasted for a total of a half a year. It was a secret relationship, with sweet and chaste kisses, and Jieun had kind of wanted  _more_ , and she knew her girlfriend did too, and just one time, she had let the girl touch her  _there_.

It never happened again, and Jieun isn't sure why. Probably because she has issues with her body that she has never been able to articulate to anyone— she can't help but clamp up when anyone attempts to get close.

But now here she is, just watching as Jiyeon pushes her shirt up, showering her with light kisses on her stomach as she unbuttons Jieun's pants. Maybe this is all that she's been waiting for, after all Jiyeon had been the one to open her eyes to  _this_  reality about herself.

"Jiyeon," Jieun whispers in a tiny voice.

"Mhm," Jiyeon answers, teeth grazing along Jieun's hipbone.

Now Jiyeon is pulling at her pants, taking Jieun's underwear down along with them. Jieun almost chokes on her own saliva when she feels Jiyeon's finger enter her.

" _Jiyeon_ ," she repeats, a little unsure, but also a little pleading.

Jiyeon's mouth is still on her stomach, and Jiyeon's other hand is tugging at her shirt, and trying to push it out of the way at the same time.

" _Jieun._ " Jiyeon pulls away a little, saying her name back this time, using the exact same tone Jieun did.

Jieun grips Jiyeon's shoulder tightly when Jiyeon take her finger out, and she feels Jiyeon's breath on her vagina instead; her knees suddenly start buckling over. Jiyeon must have noticed, because she uses some of her strength to completely pull Jieun down to her before rolling them over on the bed.

Jieun thinks Jiyeon definitely has more experience than her, and she has to resist the urge to curl up with insecurity.

"What's wrong?" Jiyeon asks, as if noticing Jieun's reservations.

Jieun bites her lip, and shakes her head.  _I think I've secretly wanted this since high school,_  her brain is thinking.

When Jiyeon goes down on her, Jieun's first instinct is to grab at the sheets. She feels something bubbling up from her throat, and when she hears someone moan, she thinks it might be her, but she can't be sure either because it's the first time she's ever heard such a sound come from herself.

It makes Jiyeon giggle from below there, which tickles Jieun, prompting another low-pitched moan to escape her throat.

"Jiyeon," she gasps. "I think I—"

Her legs unconsciously hook around Jiyeon's shoulders, and Jieun suddenly sees white.

"You're so beautiful," Jiyeon tells Jieun as she climbs on top of her, kissing Jieun's cheek.

Jieun just feels satisfied and strangely happy, raising a hand to run through Jiyeon's hair.

"You're the beautiful one," she murmurs. "You always have been."

"You're perfect though," Jiyeon whispers. "Because you're  _you_."

 

 

//


End file.
